


Immortals, Mortals and Everything Inbetween

by sebongsass



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Relationship, College AU, Denial of Feelings, Every seventeen member has a pairing, Jicheol, M/M, Mingyu is a demon, Romance, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wonhui - Freeform, Wonwoo doesn't know what he's doing, character death (lol), some smut, tag as I update, tsundere woozi, unstable cheol, vampire jun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebongsass/pseuds/sebongsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Junhui wanted was to make a certain mortal notice him. But shit hit the fan and now he needs to sort out his priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bathroom Floors and Sleeping Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> discontinued, but do read on if u like.

**Okay, wow**. That was Junhui’s first thought after waking up, opening his eyes to a brightly lit room feeling cold and dead. Wait, that was what he was, cold (in the sense of his temperature, not personality) and dead, because he was a vampire. He immediately thought if he was _really_ dead and if he was already in vampire heaven. Although he doesn’t really know whether vampires can go to heaven because their souls are already damned, but he stays idle for some time until the events that happened yesterday suddenly came flooding back. He sits upright immediately and dread crawls up his spine at the scene before him.

 

There was a person next to him, a body he vaguely remembers pulling along with him last night into the men’s room they were currently in, and he remembers casting a sleeping spell to said person. Maybe he was slightly intoxicated, or maybe it was because it was dark on the dance floor that he thought he was the guy he’d been watching, but actually pulled the _wrong person_ with him and now, the guy was on the floor, unconscious.

 

Junhui got up to assess the situation when the mirror catches his gaze and he notices a pinkish bruise under his left eye. Then he remembers more. He pulled the guy he thought was the right one from the dance floor and led him into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He faced the guy but because the lights were off he couldn’t see his face correctly, but got ready to cast the sleeping spell on him anyway. The guy must have flipped on the switch sometime before he got ready to cast because mid-casting he saw a fist flying up close and suddenly he went on defense mode and cast a paralyze spell instead. He probably still got hit because when he gently put a finger to feel the pink mark, the flesh there felt tender.

 

“Seriously, Junhui what the fuck were you thinking?” he mumbled to himself as he swore to never drink and look at pretty people again. He looked down and gently flipped the tall body over. 

 

A small gasp escaped Junhui’s lips and he face palmed internally and externally, because it seemed like the world was seriously against him or maybe he was just probably too stupid to think of looking at people’s faces before dragging them into dark rooms for his own evil intent. He blamed the alcohol and the dizzying lights about it. Damn Minghao and his headache inducing parties. Junhui slowly touches the body whom he now recalls to be Mingyu, the guy who was with the person he should have woken up with in bed.

 

“Shit, oh shit no!” Junhui immediately carried Mingyu princess style and went out the bathroom and into the hallway of Minghao’s huge ass house in search for Jihoon, whom he wish had stayed the night because he wasn’t able to meet up with to go home after the party. While he was figuring the way out of the ridiculously maze-like hallways he bumped into Minghao’s body guard, Hansol.

 

“Yo, what is this?” he said, gesturing to Junhui carrying a sleeping giant. He then only recalled how tall Mingyu was, and fist bumped himself for being so strong that he could carry him like this.

 

“Han, is Jihoon still here?” Hansol shook his head and pointed at him.

 

“Hoonie has been looking all over for you since last night, but he thought that maybe you were somewhere having fun so he went home, approximately thirty-five minutes ago.” Junhui let out an exasperated breathe, nodded his head to Hansol in thanks and went on to find the fluffball that was going to reverse his paralyze spell, or else Mingyu will be stone forever.

 

He took a turn to the garage where he remembers Hansol’s BMW was and whooped a little to find it unlocked. He gently seated Mingyu shotgun and secured his seatbelt.

 

“I am so terribly sorry this happened to you.” Sighing before closing the door, he walks around to the driver’s seat, and shoots Jihoon a message.

>  
> 
>  
> 
> _To: Hoonie  
>  _ _Hyung, I hope youre at home because I seriously need your help. if you aren't pls come back ASAP!_
> 
>  
> 
>  

Slamming the door behind him, he revs the engine and makes his way back to his house. After driving for a while, Junhui hears Mingyu’s phone buzz several times, but he had no idea where on his body his phone might be, so he ignores the compelling curiosity to look through the sleeping boy’s messages. He sees the familiar street they live in and slows his driving to park in front of a six-storey building. Getting out and carrying Mingyu again, he makes his way quickly inside to search for a mousy-haired boy that will help him restore Mingyu back to his original state.

 

He rides the elevator up to Jihoon’s flat and gently lays Mingyu’s body unto the couch. He can feel the rise and fall of his body, hear every inhale and exhale he makes. He scolds himself for his naivety and stupidity. Mingyu was a nice person, he often sees him petting animals, feeding them and helping other people without ulterior motives. And Junhui punches himself because how in the world could he endanger the best friend of the person he liked the most? He readies himself for Jihoon, who will most likely throw him at the wall and punish him for doing something so reckless. Junhui heads to Jihoon’s room and doesn’t even knock, entering quickly.

 

“Jun, what the fuck? Is something wrong? What do you need help with?” Jihoon stands up and walks up to him, Junhui gives him a worried smile and Jihoon’s forehead creases,

 

“What happened?” Junhui flops unto the unmade bed, he clearly woken up Jihoon because of the text. He felt calm in Jihoon's presence, because he knows any mistake he makes, Jihoon can correct. It’s the bond, Jihoon used to say. But Junhui thinks its more than just a bond.

 

“Hoonie, I need you to undo a spell.” At that Jihoon’s frown turned into a smug scowl, “What, I thought something big happened. Your text scared me out of bed.” Junhui smiled but then he remembered how many hours was left before Mingyu turned completely to a boulder.

 

“Holy shit, okay I’m bringing him in here,” he rushed out the door leaving a confused and panicked looking Jihoon by the doorway.

 

Jihoon’s eyes grew comically larger when he saw Mingyu being carried in his room and being put into his bed.

 

“What the—Wen Junhui explain what the fuck is going on!”

 

Junhui turns slowly and set his mouth in a grim line. “I . . . accidentally cast a paralyze spell on him, and he only has about  two hours left until he completely stays like this forever.”

 

Jihoon paled, not because of what will happen to the boy, but because of what he needed to do to get the boy out of the spell. Junhui was a caster, and he was a breaker, so it was only natural for him to help his brother. But. It was embarrassing and weird and creepy. It felt like necrophilia to him.

 

“Junnie, I—“ Junhui’s eyes grew big. He knew Jihoon only used ‘Junnie’ when he wasn’t up to doing something.

 

“Hoonie, please! You need to help me! This is Mingyu!” Junhui said, expecting Jihoon to understand.

 

“Is he your boyfriend or something? Because it’ll be wei—“ Junhui covered his eyes and whined.

 

“No, hyung, this is the best friend of the guy I’m in love with! And I can’t let him turn to a garden rock or else Wonwoo will hate me forever!” Jihoon looked alarmed, because if that was true, then he really should help. Junhui is such a gentle piece of flower, he can’t afford getting him crushed like that. He was a precious person to Jihoon, his best friend, brother and family, so he swallowed his fear and agreed in one condition.

 

“Junhui, get out of the room. This is a hard spell to break so I’m gonna need all the room I can have.” Junhui nodded and went to the door but said, “Hyung, I owe you one. I’m gonna take a shower. Call me over when you’re done” before shutting it behind him. Jihoon felt his heart squeeze, because he knew how Junhui always felt like he was responsible for Jihoon not wanting to let them part. Junhui thinks he’s a burden to Jihoon, when all he is is a lifeline. Someone preventing him from being taken over by the black blood.

 

He shakes his head and stares for a few beats at Mingyu’s body. Damn this boy, he was sooo tall! He felt a tug at his brain telling him to not do it. But if it was for Junhui, he needed to, no matter what. He gently sits on the bed, and crawls up the boy’s body, looming over it.

 

He sucks in a breathe before slowly inching his face nearer, until his lips were only ghosting on Mingyu’s, then he closes his eyes and chants the spell-breaker, and he kisses him. When he pulls back after about 3 seconds, he waits for Mingyu’s eyes to open, and when they did, it screamed confusion and fear, then turned into curiosity, then back to confusion and fear.

 

“Calm down, Mingyu. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m trying to help you. You’re in my house, on my bed, and my brother accidentally cast a paralyze spell on you. Now you can’t move nor speak, and the only way for us to communicate is for you to carefully think of what you want to say, then I’ll kiss you and your words will transfer from your mouth to mine. Understood?” Mingyu’s eyes reflected astonishment, embarrassment and something else Jihoon couldn’t read. Was it excitement? Or maybe fear? He had no idea. He flushed at his words and nodded, leaning back down to kiss Mingyu, this time hinting in his tongue to make the break work. Mingyu’s tongue pokes a bit at him, and it surprises Jihoon. He pulls back, face heating up and the unspoken words Mingyu wants to say form in his mind.

 

“You’re asking me what I am and who I am? Okay I’m Jihoon and I’m a vampire.” Mingyu’s eyes sparkle a bit and blink fast.

 

“The only way for you to be un-paralyzed is if I . . . uhm . . . get in . . . intimate with you, okay?” Jihoon felt himself blush so hard, he couldn’t look at Mingyu’s eyes anymore. ‘What the hell? I am never this flustered!’ Jihoon thought. When he finally did, Mingyu held his gaze, strong and trying to tell something.

 

“You need to say something else?” Jihoon asks, and Mingyu’s eyes show what he thinks might be a yes.

 

“Uhm . . okay.” He leans in again and kisses Mingyu. This time though, their mouths both open automatically to let their tongues meet, and Jihoon's eyes flutter shut, and he could hear a vague moan come out from somewhere low in his throat. He flushes and he hears a giggle come out from Mingyu, indicating the break to be working. Jihoon put his hands on the side of Mingyu’s neck and licks at his mouth. Tasting everything inside Mingyu, he slowly bites Mingyu’s lips and kisses him deep. He gently bites him again and he hears him moan too. Suddenly their mouths were disconnected, and Jihoon is panting from the intense kiss they just shared.

 

He’s sure he looks like a fucking tomato right now, but it was working. And it wasn’t bad, Mingyu is actually a pretty hot guy now that Jihoon took him in, and he was straddling him right now.

 

“Holy shit. Damn that felt good.” Jihoon was surprised to hear words coming from Mingyu’s mouth. The one he’d been kissing and licking and biting just before. They made eye-contact and they could feel something pass between them, like an electric current and then Jihoon found himself leaning in again for another kiss, and Mingyu looking like he wanted more of Jihoon's tongue down his throat. This time though, before their lips could connect, Mingyu’s hands gently cupped Jihoon’s face and he pulls the smaller boy towards him. Mingyu gently nips at Jihoon’s lips, eliciting a small whimper from said boy. Slowly Mingyu can feel his body again, and he can now move his upper-parts. He pants into Jihoon’s mouth and moans when Jihoon licks the roof of his mouth.

 

Mingyu feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach and he releases his hold on Jihoon's neck to roam his hands inside the other boy’s shirt. Jihoon feels Mingyu’s hand all over his torso, and he feels so hot right now, the familiar pool of desire gathering at the pit of his belly, making him involuntarily grind his hips against Mingyu’s. He felt Mingyu push back, liking the friction between them and suddenly the boy who was lying down is now sitting up, making Jihoon straddle his lap, legs around the taller boys waists. Mingyu bites a little hard on Jihoon's lips and breaks away, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“Okay, now that the upper part of my body can move, I think it’s time for the lower half, don’t you think?” Jihoon's eyes grew wide and he felt excited. Number one; because he knows where this is going and number two; he knows he’s going like it a lot.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old and new relationships are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo so second chapter! i wasn't going to release this yet but my friend told me it was kinda a cliffhanger? so here it is, hope you enjoy the second part! (btw slight warning about cheol, u might cri lols)

Junhui releases a breathe he didn’t know he was holding until he got out of Jihoon's room. He somehow managed to not anger Jihoon with his problem, and he actually avoided being thrown into the wall. He wasn’t afraid of getting hurt, he was afraid of ruining his shirt. Pure vampires don’t get hurt from unintended attacks. The feeling he gets is just like when mortals gently touch each other, no pain from hitting the wall at all, because he knows Jihoon would never hurt him like that. What can actually cause them real pain is when the other person wants to deeply inflict it.

 

“Hoonie, I'm sorry but you’re all I got right now.” Junhui closes his eyes and rubs his at temple, he still had classes in the afternoon, and he needed to apologize to Mingyu and get him back home safely. He shakes his head and rides the elevator back down to his own flat. Before he could even enter, the door was already flying open and in his threshold stood Seungcheol.

 

“Junhui, I let myself in already. I was about to climb up to Hoonie but I thought he might get mad if I enter without his permission.” Holy shit, can this day get even worse? Junhui quickly closes the door behind him and locks it.

 

“Cheol-hyung, Jihoon-hyung is kinda busy writing some of his lyrics. That’s why I came back down here.” Seungcheol tries to hide his disappointment but Mingyu catches it. “Hyung, its not like he doesn’t want to see you . . .” Seungcheol raises his head and smiles a sad smile at Junhui,

 

“I know Jihoon never wanted for us to be engaged, and I know he never liked me or any of the things I did for him, but I really can’t deny the fact that I'm in love with him.” Junhui feels his heart constrict for his hyung, and mad at his other hyung for not appreciating Cheol’s efforts. “He’ll come around, Cheol-hyung.

 

”Seungcheol lets out a heavy laugh, “Of course, he’ll come around sooner. It’s only been two years.”

 

Right. Two years of Seungcheol buying him flowers. Two years of Seungcheol standing outside in the rain waiting for Jihoon. Two years of dates that he spent alone. Two years of waiting for Jihoon to invite him already to his flat. Two years of confessing his love to Jihoon without even getting a reply. Two years, of course it’s only been two years. Junhui closes his eyes and steadies his anger. He can’t get angry at Jihoon, he owes him too much. And he doesn’t have a say in their relationship but Seungcheol is one of the main reasons how they still live at this flat, how both of them are still alive and well. He watches as Seungcheol makes his way to the door, “Junhui, uhm can you tell Jihoon I came by?” Junhui meets his eyes and says sure, he will, and the door closes with a click. He zombie walks to the couch and plops there. He has so much problems and he doesn’t have any idea what to deal with first.

 

Seungcheol is an Ancient; meaning those vampires who came from the strongest, most respected clans born to rule all the vampires. Junhui was a Demi-night: an offspring of a pureblood and a mortal. Basically he is stronger than all vampires with the exception of Ancients and Jihoon. Now Jihoon here was a black-blood: a pureblood that has demon-blood running in his veins. Out of all the three of them, Seungcheol was the most dangerous, but if ever the black blood inside Jihoon ever gets triggered to awaken, that’ll mean doom for both kinds. Junhui was somewhat a rare occurrence. You see, when a mortal mates with any other immortals, the chances of them having children is 0%, but suddenly there was one, and everyone wanted Junhui, but not in that kind of want. They wanted Junhui so they could experiment with him, to be a guinea pig for tests. Jihoon was also a rare occurrence because purebloods cannot contain black blood in their veins. It was practically poison for them. And suddenly Jihoon had that in him, and no one knew how. We all know that when immortals mate its either a hundred percent of the mother, or a hundred percent of the father, never something in between.

Now both of jihoon’s parents were purebloods, not the strongest but also not the weakest, and both swore they never touched any black art, which was forbidden from any immortals except demons. Jihoon and Junhui were both adopted by Seungcheol’s uncle when their parents passed away, the leader and the only remaining elder Ancient. When he died 5 years ago, Seungcheol was next in line for ruling, and he then took charge of caring for Jihoon and Junhui ever since because both lives of the boys are still on bounty. Jihoon may not be a royalty but Seungcheol's uncle insisted they marry for him to keep watch on Jihoon, mainly because out of all the remaining Ancients, he was the unbelievably most powerful one, and if ever it gets to the worst scenario (a.k.a. Jihoon woke up and killed everyone) Seungcheol was the one to kill him. Now that’s probably why he doesn’t come near Seungcheol, mainly because Jihoon thinks he just wants to watch and wait for the opportunity to kill. Junhui props his head on his hand. But as long as Jihoon doesn’t get too comfy with a powerful demon, his blood won’t awaken.

But Mingyu is a demon, but not in a metaphorical way, he literally is. But even if he was a pure black blood demon, he seemed to have been born with angelic traits. He has never hurt anyone, exactly. And he’s friends with a morta—holy shit. Mingyu is a black blood. Mingyu is one of the Ancients in the demon world, meaning he is also powerful which means—there was a loud crash and suddenly all the lights are out. Junhui scrambles to his feet and rushes up to take the stairs four at a time. He was too careless again. He forgot! How could he fucking forget? Mingyu wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near Jihoon, because he is the number one trigger for the blood to wake up! When he makes it to Jihoon’s flat, the door is burned from its hinges and Mingyu is cowering at the corner of the room, while Jihoon stood at the middle of the bed, dripping with blood and smoke coming out from his body.

 

“No—hyung!” Jihoon whips his head towards Mingyu and hurls the desk chair towards him. Mingyu shrieks and deflects the furniture, burning it with his powers.

 

“Jihoon! Stop it! Wake up!” Junhui yells at Jihoon and sends a telepathic message to Seungcheol to head back quickly. Junhui jumps towards Jihoon and tries pinning him on the bed. He burns his hands and he flinches back. Jihoon's eyes are black, and he has claws and he’s intentionally hurting him. Junhui prepares for the worst; about to cut a gash on his hand when Seungcheol appears, suddenly holding Jihoon by the neck, and Jihoon is squirming, growling, and emitting more smoke from his body. Seungcheol is staring at Jihoon's lifeless, black orbs and slowly Jihoon is calming down, and the smoke is disappearing, and the blood is falling from his body. He stops moving and falls peacefully into Seungcheol’s open arms. Mingyu emerges from the corner, eyes wide and scared.

 

 

Seriously how can this demon, a powerful one at that, cower away from Jihoon?

 

“What the fuck happened?” Mingyu turned to look at Junhui, who’s hands are bleeding from the burn.

 

“Why are you blaming me? I was the paralyzed one here!” Junhui felt a hot hole burning the side of his face so he turns to look at Seungcheol, who was now carrying Jihoon in his arms.

 

“Jun, what happened? I thought Jihoon was busy with lyrics?” Junhui felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise from Seungcheol's silent anger.

 

“Hyung, I—“ Junhui cried out in pain, unable to finish his sentence. His hands weren’t healing. They were still burning. Mingyu makes his way to him and holds both of his hands in his. Mingyu closes his eyes and chants something in demon language, and Junhui cries out in pain, but then as quickly as the pain came it was gone too.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s probably the black-blood. I removed it from your body now, you should be safe.” Mingyu gives him a toothy smile and turns to Seungcheol,

 

“Okay I have no idea what’s going on, but after Jihoon un-paralyzed me, we sat on the bed and talked. Then suddenly Jihoon started spasming, and he was bleeding from invisible cuts! Next thing I knew he was burning down the door and controlling the lights!” Seungcheol nods, looks towards Junhui and speaks,

 

“Jun, pack some of Jihoon's stuff. Both of you are gonna stay with me until we figure out what went wrong.”

 

 

Junhui nods turning around to pack when he remembered what caused Jihoon's awakening. “Wait . . . hyung. Mingyu is a demon.” Seungcheol looks like he was trying to get his point.

 

“So? I know he is.” Junhui shakes his head and points at Mingyu. “I mean he’s an Ancient, and he’s one of the most powerful demons, and I whatever interaction they did must have cause the black blood to wake up.” Mingyu cocks his head to the side. “Oh, well we did get a little intimate. But that’s how it was supposed to break the spell though. Jihoon said so.” Seungcheol was now fuming silently. His eyes were turning a deadly shade of red.

 

“Hyung . . .Cheol-hyung.” Junhui’s gentle voice must have gotten his attention because now his eyes were returning to their soft brown hue. “It’s my fault for paralyzing Mingyu, and I asked Jihoon-hyung for help. I forget what Mingyu was so I’m responsible for what happened to him.” Junhui hangs his head in shame, but then Mingyu was next to him, lifting his chin up.

 

“Dumbass, it’s not your fault. It’s mine.” The two vampires turned to look at the demon. “I kinda knew he was a vampire, so I did get a little naughty with him, but I never knew he was that vampire.” He finishes his sentence with a slight shrug, but then Seungcheol spoke up. “How far did you go with him?” Junhui’s eyes grow wide with the inappropriate question.

 

“Hyung—“ Mingyu smiles and looks at Seungcheol, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you two had something going on. He never said anything.” He then turns to look at Junhui, “Yah, it’s okay. We only kissed is all.” Junhui gauges Seungcheol’s reaction and he visibly relaxes. Seungcheol is staring at Jihoon, slowly he leans in and kisses his forehead.

 

“Okay, now that we know what can cause the blood to awaken, we need to get Jihoon as far away as possible from him.” He points to Mingyu with his chin. Junhui stands up and casts an apologetic look at Mingyu. He just shrugs and tells him that they’ll talk later. He then got a piece of paper out and disappeared into thin air.

 

“Okay. Junhui I’ll wait for you outside. Pack what you and Hoonie are gonna need for about five months.” Junhui halts at his pace and turns back to Seungcheol. “F-five months?” Seungcheol then suddenly remembers that Junhui goes to college and can’t really travel two cities away every day. “Shit okay I forgot. Uhm . . . oh! You can stay with Soonyoung.” Junhui looks confused and asks who that is. “Soonyoung lives near the campus. He’s a friend of mine, and he’s been bugging me to find him another roommate. The two of them can’t really afford to pay the whole rent of the house.” Junhui nods, curious of his new home and new housemates, but scared at the same time.

 

He was about to ask whether they were immortals like him or not when Seungcheol already answers. “Hoshi is an alpha-wolf, and the other guy, I forgot the name already, but he’s also a friend of Soonyoung. That guy I think is a mortal.” Junhui gathers all of Jihoon's stuff into three huge duffel bags, and turns to grab some of his stuff downstairs. When he makes it to the car, Jihoon is already secured on the passenger seat and Seungcheol is outside, waiting for him.

 

When he reaches the car, they put the bags in the trunk and both got inside. “You still have classes in two hours, the drives gonna be short so I think I’ll drop you off at Soonyoung’s. I transferred enough money to your account. You can visit Jihoon when you get the time to, so no rush. He’s probably in a comatose state for now because of the shock of his awakening. I’ll let you know when he wakes up, but that’s gonna be after a while, though.” Junhui lays his head on the leather seat and closes his eyes.

 

“Hyung, when Hoonie wakes up, I don’t know how to defend you when he starts throwing things and tries getting away from you.” He hears a faint chuckle along with the sound of the engine coming to life. “Yeah, well, we’ll have to see what happens.”


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mingyu finally wakes up . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!

Have you ever had that epiphanic moment in life wherein you suddenly don’t want to do the things you have been enjoying all your life? That the opposite of what you’ve fallen in love with was actually the destiny you wanted but you’ve never known it before? That is what Mingyu is feeling right now. He feels cold, and that would seem shallow but upon living his life under the intense heat of hell and the literal heat he spontaneously feels is enough to make him crave for the cutting coldness of whatever he was currently lying on. The cold was comforting, and he felt free. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way, never was he ever supposed to be even where he is now. He needed to be back in hell, if it weren’t for his friend, he would have been stuck there ruling empty lands filled with wandering sullen souls. It feels empty, so it means it’s also empty, he thought. When a mortal suddenly summoned a demon and Mingyu was bored out of his skull, he cut in line to attend the call of the summoning. And now he was bound to his human, a mortal he was to collect the soul of at the end of its life. But he lost a bet and now the soul of the mortal is safe and he just suddenly became another person to inhabit this world. In short, Mingyu doesn’t want to leave the mortal world, so he decided to live as mundane as possible, his powers being an exception.  
  
His huma—his friend, Jeon Wonwoo (the mortal he was bound with) became his guide and only friend here on the mortal dimension. He remembers Wonwoo’s naturally cold look, and he is yet again reminded of what he feels underneath him. ‘what the hell am I sleeping on?’ he tries to get up, and he tries to open his eyes, and he tries to scream, but nope, he couldn’t do it. He literally couldn’t. but he can hear quite clearly. He hears a moan, feet shuffling, gasping and then an exasperated “Seriously, Junhui what the fuck were you thinking?”. The owner of that voice must be hot as fuck, because who had that kind of timbre and tenor yet it was still rich and deep? The guy—Junhui, flips Mingyu over in a gentle manner, ooh he must be really nice, he thought. Just as he was getting used to the floor, Mingyu hears the Junhui guy talk again, but this time he hears panic drip in the guys voice. “Shit, oh shit no!” Mingyu is suddenly being carried, and he could feel the other boy’s racing heart as he was carried into the what he thinks could be a hallway. “Yo, what is this?” he hears another voice along with Mingyu’s sudden stop. “Han, is Jihoon still here?” said Junhui. He must be tired, I’m too heavy. “Hoonie has been looking all over for you, but he thought that maybe you were somewhere having fun so he went home, approximately thirty-five minutes ago.” Wow, this Han guy sure knows exactly when the Jihoon guy left. He felt Junhui let out an exasperated breathe, tickling his face and making him want to sneeze, only if he could. He feels a cold gust of wind envelop him and the faint sound of city noises. Junhui starts walking again and stops, he hears a card door open and his body is suddenly being seated and belted. He feels the door slam close and open again, maybe Jun is getting in already. The engine roars to life and they’re moving. Several times he feels his phone vibrating, and he prays that Junhui wasn’t a privy and curious person who would readily peek through his phone while he was out paralyzed. Thankfully, the gods heard his prayer.  
  
He must have dozed off for a while because he was startled awake, feeling his body being hoisted up again and the rush of cold air tingling his skin. Junhui is huffing, lifting him up the flight of stairs and entering an elevator, based on the ding sound that he hears. The carrying ceases again and he is left on the softest couch he has ever laid on. After a while he hears Junhui sigh and the shuffling of his feet gets muffled as he moves away from him. He is left trying to pick up on movements and sounds around him, but sadly he doesn’t hear anything. Mingyu then remembers what happened last night, a picture of Wonwoo flashing behind his eyelids. The confused and annoyed look he had as he was pulled by a random stranger into the ba—wait a freaking minute! The Junhui guy was the one who pulled me! Mingyu mentally screamed. Wonwoo must have been worried as shit since last night, we didn’t get to go home together! And he’s paralyzed? Okay he needs to know what the hell is going on. But he didn’t have time to think of all the possibilities that lead him to his current distress, because once again his tree-like body was being carried and rushed into another room.  
  
“What the—Wen Junhui explain what the fuck is going on!” He hears a guy exclaim, and he is once again enveloped in fluffiness. What are these people? Kids? Nonetheless he basks in the softness of the bed. He almost fell asleep, forgetting the situation he was in and dozed carefully to oblivion. The arguing has ceased and the door clicks shut. Mingyu is disturbed by an unfamiliar sensation. Something inside him is burning up, albeit in a very nice way. He realizes he is being kissed and he feels his body go less tense, although he still feels restrained. The kiss is suddenly broken and he immediately misses the heat of the strangers lips. The darkness he was used to seeing ever since waking up is broken by the sudden brightness he sees upon opening his eyes. He is greeted by another guy, his face is pale, tainted with a light blush and his eyes are shyly looking back.

Hmmm, let’s play a bit, shall we? Mingyu reflects fear and confusion in his eyes, and he sees it working on the other guy, but then he changes his expression to confusion again. “Calm down, Mingyu. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m trying to help you. You’re in my house, on my bed, and my brother accidentally cast a paralyze spell on you. Now you can’t move nor speak, and the only way for us to communicate is for you to carefully think of what you want to say, then I’ll kiss you and your words will transfer from your mouth to mine. Understood?” The guy—Junhui’s brother? They sure don’t look alike. He recalls Junhui mentioning a guy named Jihoon back the the mansion, and he wants to confirm whether he was the Jihoon guy or not.

“Think of what you want to say, then I’ll kiss you and your words will transfer from your mouth to mine. Understood?” The guy—Junhui’s brother? They sure don’t look alike. He recalls Junhui mentioning a guy named Jihoon back at the the mansion, and he wants to confirm whether he was the Jihoon guy or not. Mingyu tries to express an eager expression and the boy asks him if he wanted to say something else. Jihoon nods his head and dips down again, claiming Mingyu's lips. A tongue sweeps on his bottom lip and Mingyu shivers (he thinks he did, he’s paralyzed how could he know) and felt a groan come out from him although it never made a sound. He pokes his tongue back and Jihoon is frazzled by it. Mingyu smiles inwardly at the flushed guy in front of him. Asking who and what the guy was, because if his observations are correct, Junhui was probably a caster, and Jihoon must be his breaker. And the Jihoon guy felt so cold! The demon felt so good being straddled by the small boy right now. That’s why he had to confirm whether he was a vampire or a gifted.  
  
"I’m Jihoon and I’m a vampire". JACKPOT! Finally, a guy he kinda likes who’s so shy at kissing Mingyu could actually play at being the dom if ever they kick something off. A giggle wanted to erupt badly from his lungs at the sight of the tomato faced vampire, but then he spoke again, "The only way to unparalyze you is for me to get in . . . intimate with you, okay?" Okay now it was Mingyu’s turn to get embarrassed. A little secret between him and only him is that he was actually as pure as an angel, in short he was a freaking virgin, and getting intimate with another virgin ( Mingyu had to assume Jihoon was in the same boat, judging from the onslaught of blushes) might be the last straw before he had to return to hell with his tail between his legs in embarrassment. He decides against himself and prayed that kissing would be enough to unparalyze him. Be a talented breaker, please! He urged Jihoon to kiss him again, and when they did both of them opened their mouths to greet each other in a heated French dance. Mingyu hears a low moan from Jihoon and he feels it go straight down south. He giggles and Jihoon places a hand on his neck, deepening the kiss and sooner their tongues feel like they were having sex on their own and it feels too good. Jihoon’s cold mouth pressed on his feels so good. Jihoon bites Mingyu’s lips tentatively and he moans in response. Wow I’m letting out really embarrassing noises, which means i can finally talk! They break apart, both panting hard at the intense kiss and Mingyu couldn’t help himself.  
  
"Damn that felt good." he should be embarrassed but Jihoon reddens first. they make eye contact and something passes between them, and he feels his body growing hotter, so he instinctively leans forward as Jihoon does at the same, but before they could reconnect Mingyu cups jihoon’s face with his hand and slowly their faces meet. He bites jihoon’s bottom lip and a moan slips from the boys mouth. He can feel his body start to relax, like when you stood too straight all day and then you slump down and it just feels so good? With Mingyu’s hands free from prettification he removes his hands from jihoon’s neck and proceeds to probe the inside of the boys shirt. Playfully playing with jihoon’s tongue and carefully licking his palate, he feels the overwhelming sensation of getting your boner stroked. Jihoon pushed his hips forward and because it felt so good Mingyu shoved back his response. Suddenly Mingyu sat up so that jihoon’s feet were wrapped around his waist, his weight a nice friction against his hardening member. "Now that my upper part can move, don’t you think it’s time for the lower half?" He feels a playful smile turn on his lips and Jihoon is a ball of excitement and nerves. Jihoon suddenly turns serious and starts grinding his hips on Mingyu’s crotch. "Mmmhhm, ngh . . . not fair Jihoon-ah." Mingyu hears Jihoon pant, head thrown back and face printed with lust and elation. Mingyu feels sweat drip from his forehead down his back a as he grips jihoon’s waist and pushes back with his own ferventness. Dry humping feels kinds good too, in its own way. He feels a knot turn inside him and pleasure starts to overwhelm his body. Mingyu is fully unparalyzed, holding back his climax. The room is filled with hushed panting and occasional moans. "Min . . . gyu . . . I’m . . . ngh . . . gonna . . . come!" Jihoon’s grinding comes to an erratic pause, ducking his head unto Mingyu’s shoulder. Mingyu comes as Jihoon pants on his neck, and he drops his head on his shoulder, both tired and energized with what just occurred. He giggles and Jihoon slowly raises his head up. Mingyu needed to stop giggling at every little thing, seriously. "I see your habit if giggling at nothing was natural." Jihoon moves to get off Mingyu and strolls toward his dresser, pulling out a boxer brief with new pants. "I’m gonna get changed, I don’t want Junhui finding out about how I break paralyze spells."

"Why?" Mingyu moves to remove his phone from his pants pocket, it felt uncomfortable during his position earlier. Jihoon removes his pants right in front of Mingyu and Mingyu’s eyes widen "But I can move already, do we really--" Jihoon bursts out in laughter at Mingyu and was kicking at his pants already down to his feet. "Relax, Mingyu. I’m not into pedophilism. I’m into older guys, actually." Mingyu lets out a strangled 'what' as Jihoon makes his way into the bathroom, not bothering closing the door behind him. "Then I guess I praise you for your boldness to strip in front of strangers", He says as he checks out the expanse of the room. There was an unbelievably large bed, with two lamps at the side, each decorated with small animal prints in different shades of brown. To both sides of the bed are large windows, looking out to the city, lazy afternoon light coating the room with a sleepy feeling. On the left side of the bed was a huge bookshelf, complete with novels, spell books and empty photo frames except for one, which held a photo of Jihoon and a guy he assumes to be Junhui. "You have to forgive that guy, he didn’t paralyze you on purpose. " He slowly lifts his gaze from the photo frame and turns to Jihoon, which he only notices now was smaller than him, probably reaching just below his shoulders. "Hmm, I’m not mad. Actually I’m a bit curious as to why he did it, though." Jihoon raises his head and looks thoughtfully, “You hungry?" he asks Mingyu. He was currently busy examining Jihoon's laptop, finding a music program open, he raises his eyebrows but does not look at the boy as he answers with a growl of his stomach. Jihoon releases a laugh and walks out the door into the kitchen. His phone beeps with a message, but he ignores it. It’s been buzzing nonstop since last night, and Wonwoo needed to buzz off. He can handle himself.  
  
Sometimes he wonders whether playing with Wonwoo in the past might have had the older falling for him. He did kiss him a few times and some days were heated than others, but when Mingyu started getting bored, he bluntly confessed to Wonwoo that he was just messing with him, everything was just a way to pass time. "Look, hyung, really I didn’t mean to lead you on", Wonwoo pushes the pillow harder on his face to muffle his sobs, and it was only amplified with Mingyu's insensitivity. "Go away, leave, and just fuck off!" Mingyu flinches at the words and goes to the bed. He hugs the older even though he kept trying to struggle away. "Shut up Wons, I told u upfront to never fall for me, I love you but not like that. Not like what you wanted." Wonwoo's body shakes with intense emotions, and Mingyu knows he has wounded him, deeper than he thinks. "Shhh, I’m sorry Jeon Wonwoo, I really am. I never intended to hurt you nor to lead you on. I love you with all my heart, Hyung. Please stop crying".

Wonwoo never did stop crying that night, but Mingyu stayed by his side until both of them fell asleep eventually. In the morning though, Mingyu was greeted with a fist to his jaw and it hurt a lot. He was startled and when he got up, Wonwoo was standing there, cradling his bleeding hand, "That was for playing with me, you asshole. Also," he says as he opens the bedroom door to leave, "I’m not giving up. On us, I mean", and the door shuts behind him. In the distance, he hears a certain werewolf sigh and a laugh come from a particular young fae.

  
Mingyu smiles from the memory and unconsciously reaches for his jaw. He could still feel the phantom pain and the promise that Wonwoo has kept. He just never gives up, that numbskull. "So the only thing I’m willing to give up are my powdered strawberry doughnuts so you better not complain", Jihoon says as he carries a plate of drool-inducing pastries. "Never said I would", came the demons reply and immediately took two, stuffing it in his mouth. A smile forms on Jihoon's lips and Mingyu can’t help but lean towards the boy, face still covered with pink sugar. Jihoon’s eyes dare Mingyu to do whatever he was trying to do and to the shorter boys surprise, instead of kissing him, Mingyu tentatively takes hold of Jihoon’s hand and licks the powder dust off each finger. Jihoon starts panting at the erotic sight, Mingyu sucking on his fingers, quiet moans escaping his pretty little mouth. Jihoon tries to steady his breathing as Mingyu starts taking in his other fingers. Fuck, what the fuck is going on? He waited patiently for Mingyu to finish his little game and as soon as the plop indicating Mingyu’s mouth releasing his fingers resonates, he immediately drew back his hand. "Never knew I liked strawberry that much." Mingyu gives him a wink but no sooner are his eyes slanting, they are already widening in shock. The fingers he was just sucking off moments ago were now in Jihoon’s mouth, and as he was doing the same, Jihoon rooted Mingyu on his place with the intense stare he was giving him. He releases his fingers and gives the flustered boy a wink. "I never knew I liked how Mingyu tasted too." That was it, the final straw, and Mingyu felt so tight in his pants. He pushes Jihoon on the bed and connects their mouth in a fervent, hungry kiss. Mingyu moves the formers hands above his head and he plants wet kisses all over Jihoon’s neck and face. He returns their liplock and suddenly teeth and gums were clashing as both men struggled to claim dominance. A moan escapes the demon’s mouth and Mingyu pushes his hips towards Jihoon’s, and that’s when things started getting nasty. And by nasty, it meant horrible nasty, not kinky-sexual nasty. Jihoon started convulsing beneath Mingyu and his body went dead. For a moment Mingyu thought he killed Jihoon, because he started bleeding everywhere, no wounds were visible but he kept on bleeding on the bed until he was covered in it. And then he screams and the light bulbs explode. Mingyu dodges in the nick of time, the ball of fire burning down the door instead of his own body.  
  
He hid at a corner and cast a protection spell, deflecting the tennis ball-sized fires Jihoon was currently throwing everywhere. "Jihoon what the fuck is wrong with you?"Mingyu tried shouting the crazed boys name over and over again, but to no avail. The once cozy and comfy room reminded him of how life was back in his damned dimension. The suffocating stench of sulfur fills the air and brings tears to Mingyu’s eyes. He was on the human world for too long, and he forgot the scent of the air back underground. It doesn’t feel like home anymore, the air makes his eyes and nostrils burn. "Jihoon! Wake up!" Just as he was about to throw balls of his own at the small fellow, a familiar scent came rushing up the stairs, and soon a bewildered looking Junhui was at the burnt down door, gaping at Jihoon and horror morphing his features. Suddenly Junhui was running towards the man and he was trying to snap Jihoon out of whatever shit was happening to him. Before his eyes he saw a scared and determined Junhui trying to shake the possessed(?) Jihoon out of his trance. He sees Junhui whisper to himself and makes a lunge to try and restrain the thrashing boy. Mingyu hears Junhui hiss from the pain of the burn, and he sees something gloss over his eyes. Junhui makes a motion to cut his wrist open when suddenly a new guy comes in through the window and takes a hold of Jihoon's bloody body. Slowly he sees Jihoon's body go limp in the other guy’s arms and hears a huge sigh of relief. “What the fuck happened?” Mingyu stands up and raising his hands, turning to look at the one who shouted, “Don’t look at me! We were just talking when he started convulsing like that!” The other guy looks murderous, “Junhui, I thought Hoonie was busy with lyrics?” Junhui’s face turned even paler, if that was even possible, and Mingyu was too confused to even ask what happened. “I’m sorry Seungcheol-hyung.” Was all the other vampire could reply. The other guy, whose name was now Seungcheol, gave Jihoon's forehead a kiss as he stood up and ordered Junhui to pack up what they needed. Mingyu feels like he betrayed Seungcheol, because it was clear he and Jihoon had something, and he just went in and kissed and probably sexually harassed the Ancient vampire’s boyfriend. “Don’t worry, we just kissed because Jihoon was helping me get unparalyzed. I didn’t know you two had something going on, he never said anything.” He flicks his gaze towards Junhui, not wanting to feel the graze of Seungcheol’s burning stare, who gives him a very apologetic smile, the shame and tiredness reaching his eyes. “Maybe we’ll talk later, I guess.” He whips out a piece of spell-note and with a ‘see you guys!’, he disappears. The teleportation process always feels like riding an elevator vertically, and even though he’s been doing this since childhood, he was never comfortable with it. Mingyu feels nauseous after transporting from Jihoon's room to where he is now. He is back in his own living room, with the curtains still dropped, casting a hazy afternoon glow inside. The demon casts a glance at his phone and is greeted with a multitude of missed calls and unread text messages upon unlocking. He reads each message, which, with a roll of Mingyu’s eyes, are all from Wonwoo.

* * *

 

**fr: wonwho 9:02pm**

where are u? r u ok? pls reply ASAP!

**fr: wonwho 9:05pm**

srsly gyu where tf r u? u run off with some guy nd u hav the nerve to leave me? TELL ME WHERE U ARE DAMMIT!

( what is this guy so mad about? )

**fr: wonwho 9:12pm**

okay fuck it answer my calls!

**fr: wonwho 9:42pm**

IVE BEEN TRYING TO CALL AND SEARCH FOR YOU FOR THE PAST 30 MINUTES GYU TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE OR SO HELP ME I WILL BREAK OUR BOND.

* * *

 

Mingyu stops reading and frowns. He knows their bond is already broken (bond meaning the demon-master bond) and the bond Wonwoo must be referring to is their friendship. He scrolls through 35 missed calls and finds almost all of them are from Mingyu, two from Soonyoung and one from Seokmin. after reading the text messages, which was a combination of texts from the night before and earlier this morning, his phone dings with a new text.

* * *

 

**fr: wonwho 10:23am**

Gyu, please tell me where u are and tell me ur safe. Ive been up all night looking for u. Pls Gyu . . .

* * *

 

  
Mingyu sighs and teleports to Wonwoo's apartment, ignoring the nagging feeling urging him to tell Wonwoo to stop fussing over him. it'll just hurt the older. He appears inside Wonwoo’s room but it was empty. He makes his way out and unto the hallway, trudging across until he makes it to the stairs and he takes a peek. No one is there. He heaves a sigh, but suddenly he is growing closer to the floor below. Mingyu realizes he is falling, and he lets himself fall down the 16 flights of stairs. He lands headfirst and feels slight pain from being pushed. "I'm sorry, hyung". He flips his body over and stares up at Soonyoung, small ashamed lips forming a smile. "Yeah, whatever. That was for making Wonwoo worry all night over you." Soonyoung makes his way down the stairs and enters the kitchen area. "He didn’t come home last night, he said he was gonna go look for you, fully aware that you’re a demon entirely capable of caring for yourself, he still stayed up, ignoring his 8 am class and went looking for you after downing an unimaginable amount of caffeine." He lets his head loll to the side and gets comfortable on the cold hardwood floor. He could get used to this. He is jolted from his relaxed position by a foot kicking him in the ribs. "Get up from my floor and look for him. Get Wonwoo back here and apologize for making him miss morning classes."

Mingyu groans but gets up. He pats his crumpled shirts and makes his way to the door, I’ll walk today, he thought, rubbing his temples from the hangover he was only experiencing now. The fall must have awakened the dormant alcohol in his body. He swayed a bit and before he was fully out the door, he heard Soonyoung say something. He didn’t need to be told twice, he always reminded Wonwoo that they couldn’t be the way Wonwoo wanted them to be.

He walks the longest way to the apartment he was in moments ago. Upon passing several restaurants and food carts, he finally decided to bay a sandwich and a soda, which he is now eating slowly as he makes his way up his place. He opens the door with a key and pays no mind at the pair of shoes thrown haphazardly on the floor. Mingyu sets a paper bag full of food for Wonwoo on the kitchen counter and saunters into his bedroom, which he didn’t bother checking when he was there earlier. Opening the door slowly, he spots a silhouette lying on his bed, the curtains weren’t drawn back and the room looms dark and gloomy. He enters hastily and shuts the door with a click. The carpeted floor hushes his bored walk towards the bed where Wonwoo was sleeping. Mingyu nudged the older awake and Wonwoo groans, moving to sleep on his other side, his back to Mingyu. "Wonwoo-hyung, I’m sorry."  
  
  
Wonwoo sits up on the bed, slowly blinking away the sleep, if he did get any, and he is not looking at him. “Hyung, why didn’t you just sleep? I can take care of myself, you know.” Wonwoo stays quiet and stares blankly at the monochrome bed sheets. “Wonwoo.” Carefully, the older of the two looks him in the eyes. “Is it because I’m human?” Mingyu is puzzled, by the question and why he only brought it up now. “Who cares if you’re a human?” Wonwoo moves, his body facing Mingyu fully now. “You didn’t answer my question.” Mingyu sighs and lays on the covers, “I don’t care if you’re a freaking half-dog half-cow, as long as I know you’re the Wonwoo I know, I wouldn’t leave you.” He feels something shuffle on the bed, and suddenly arms are circling his waist and he feels uncomfortable. “Then why did you leave me last night?” Mingyu sighs and sits up on the bed too, he faces the older without removing the arms wrapped around him. “First of all, I didn’t leave, someone pulled me away and cast a paralyze spell on me. How did you expect me to go and find you when I was out cold?” He flicks Wonwoo on the forehead and lays on the formers chest. “Hyung, you need to—“ “Stop fussing over you, I know. You keep reminding me about that, but you know I just can’t let you go so easily.” Now Mingyu does stand up and raises his eyebrows, “I thought you were up to moving on from me? What the fuck happened about that?” Wonwoo removes the covers from the bed and moves towards the bathroom, “I don’t do well on parties, and as if I could move on from you when I know you’re always there.” Sighing, Mingyu leaves the bed and calls out to Wonwoo to eat breakfast when he is done with the bathroom.


	4. Mac & Cheese and Drunk Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui moves in and one by one he starts to know his housemates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i had this finished for a while already but forgot to post it OTL forgive me hahaha 
> 
> (ikr, im always asking for forgiveness haha)

“Wake up before I throw you out of the car and into the front yard, Jun.”

 

Streaks of hazy afternoon light invade Junhui’s closed eyelids and urge him to get up from the leather seats of the car and unto his feet to haul his suitcases out of the trunk of Seungcheol’s car. The ground sounds a loud thump as his feet make contact with the green grassy lawn laid out around him.

 

            “Just because you’re Hoonie’s little brother doesn’t mean I can tolerate you lying to me and almost putting both of your lives in danger.”

 

            “Hyung, I swear I did all of that for you.”

 

He gets hit at the back of his head with Seungcheol’s palm and the older laughs.

 

            “Shut up and get your things out, I’m in a hurry if you can’t see, Jihoon needs to be brought back to the castle so Jisoo can take a look at him.” Jun nods his head as he starts to unload his belongings, being careful to set them on the floor without ruining the finely tamed grass. He notices that the man beside the car has disappeared and was now in front of the door of the three-storey house that looked too expensive for a couple of uni students, talking to an ash-haired boy with a smile too big for his eyes. The two shake hands as they make their way towards him, and Junhui couldn’t help but feel a little off. _Probably just need more sleep,_ he thought, _all the alcohol has been getting in my brain._

            “You must be Jun! Hi, I’m Soonyoung. I may not look like it but I’m actually older than you, probably about this guys age,” he says pointing to Seungcheol. Junhui raises his eyebrows at the overly enthusiastic greeting of Soonyoung, but extends a hand anyway and introduces himself in a quiet, shy manner.

 

            “So, I need to head back now, Junhui call me when you need anything else. Soonyoung, promise me you’ll help him settle in, and _please_ , don’t drag any more trouble with you. You can’t cast dangerous spells now, not until _Jihoon_ is out cold.” _Shit! I completely forgot about that!_ Junhui casts a solemn look at the car and says goodbye to his powers for a while. “Okay, I promise I’ll _try_ and stay out of it.”

 

            “Promise me you will and you won’t just ‘try’ to avoid it.” Soonyoung clears his throat and gestures to the house. “Well, gentlemen, if you will, I have a class to teach at four and I still need to orient _you._ And _you,”_ he says pointing to Seungcheol, “need to get out of here and take your boyfriend with you. He reeks of black blood and dark magic.”

 

Soonyoung scrunches his nose up and makes his way back to the house entrance. Something inside Seungcheol must have snapped because he hurriedly slipped back into the driver’s seat, started the engine and drove off without saying goodbye to Junhui. “Maybe that’s how much he’s in love, huh?” He shrugs his shoulders and pulls his suitcases behind him, catching up to Soonyoung by the door.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Impressive._ That was Junhui’s thought as he entered the house; it was monochromatic inside, with slight splashes of color here and there. “Like it, huh? Seokmin helped me decorate the place.” Junhui nods at the older and continues into the living room, where a black couch sat perpendicular to a big screen TV. set complete with an Xbox, wii controllers and a shelf of different movies. On the left side of the room was the kitchen extending to a great dining area that could probably fit twelve people, and a backdoor leading to a secret garden. To the side of the staircase was a ‘rec room’, as Soonyoung had called it, occupied by a ping pong table, bean bag chairs, tables and speakers. There was also a bookshelf with the lamps sitting on the floor. He takes his attention back to the kitchen as he scans the brand new looking utensils and appliances.

 

            “We don’t usually use the kitchen, since we don’t really cook that much. We mostly just order take-outs, but if you _can_ cook, well then, I don’t see why you shouldn’t use it.”

 

            “I can cook, I guess, but nothing too fancy.”

 

            “That’s okay, just as long as _we_ get to eat too, anything is good.” Soonyoung makes his way to the staircase and beckons Junhui with his head. “Let’s take you to your room now, yeah?”

 

He ascends the stairway and finds himself between three hallways. “The left one leads to the rooftop and the laundry room, also an extra bathroom there. The one on the right leads to the guest bedrooms and bathrooms, this one in the middle,” he says as he jerks his finger in the direction, “leads to our rooms.” They make their way down the hall with various painting hung on the wall. “Who paints here?” he asks. Soonyoung smiles sadly, “Let’s just say you’re very unfortunate to not have met him, yeah?” Junhui was about to ask what he meant when they arrived into three more hallways.

           

            “Now, I think you’re smart enough to have that memorized, so here’s another one.”

 

Soonyoung points to the left hall, “In that direction you will find Chan’s room and my room, to the right we have Kim’s room and Taehyung’s room, and in the middle you’ll have your room and Won’s room. Since Taehyung was forced to live for six months at Jin’s house, I guess it’s just the five of us here.” _Five? I thought there were only two people living here._ Junhui nods and thanks Soonyoung, “Well, I need to get ready now. Chan should be back by now, just ask him if you need anything.” The werewolf whistles as he heads for his own room, and he was left there with his bags, in the middle of three intersections. Junhui shakes his head and strides to his own room, slightly disappointed that he left his headphones back at their apartment.

 

He fumbles for his keys and unlocks the door, and there on the couch was a half-naked fae and another werewolf, with its lips attached to his neck. “Oh shit, I’m sorry!” the young fae struggles to find his shirt somewhere hidden in the covers and pushes the werewolf off the bed in panic.

 

            “Ouch! What the hell Chan!” The werewolf guy must have sensed someone else in the room because then he turned to look at Junhui by the door and his pinks were flushed with pink quickly. “Oh,” Was all he could say. Junhui clears his throat and looks at the Chan boy.

 

            “Uhm . . . you are Chan right? Soonyoung told me to ask you if I needed anything.”

 

The boy nodded, with his glittery pink ears glowing darker. “Uhm . . . yes! Yes, of course what can I get you?” Junhui strays his eyes around and takes in the room. The werewolf guy was fixing up his boyfriends shirts and was now holding his hand. “Can you get me extra pillows and a new bed sheet?” Chan blushes harder and nods, making his way out of the room. The werewolf guy sighed and shook his head. “Now he’s gonna be too embarrassed to want to go at it again. This is your fault,” the boy says, pointing an accusatory finger at Junhui, “but Chan taught me to be civilized and polite. So hi, my name is Samuel, I’m Chan’s boyfriend. Sorry for making out in your room.” The talk was taken to a halt as Chan made his way back into the room, carrying three big pillows and two new bed sheets.

 

            “Here you go, hyung.” Junhui takes hold of the pile and thanks the little fae. “No worries, these things happen. But I remember Soonyoung-hyung mentioning some guest bedrooms, maybe you can frolic there.” Junhui gives the Samuel kid a wink as the latter grabs Chan’s hand and dashes for the hallway and out of his room. He only then notices a bunk bed that was more like another bed was situated atop the other. There was a small staircase leading up to the upper bunk. He assumes that bed to be his, since random clothes were strewn all over the bottom one. He makes his way up the bunk and what greeted him was a bare and sad looking bedroom. He threw his suitcases on the bed and plumped along with them. He planned on unpacking as soon as he came to catch up on classes, but he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, thinking about Jihoon and how his life came to be like this.

 

* * *

 

Junhui’s eyes snap open as he hears doors slamming and shouting.

 

            “I didn’t agree to let anyone live in my room! Soonyoung!”

 

            “Shut up, we need him here and he’s staying because the one who owns this house wants him to be here! And what? You think you can pay for the rent by yourself?”

 

            “I still didn’t agree to this! I don’t like sharing rooms!”

 

The door flies open and in comes Soonyoung and another guy. “This room is huge enough for ten people! He’s one guy and he’s actually nicer than you in a different level, which is saying something, knowing you!”

 

            “Can’t he stay at the guest rooms?” the other guy asks with irritation. Soonyoung flicks him on the forehead and shakes his head. “Jeon Wonwoo, I know you’re not pissed off about this, I know you’re pissed about Mingyu, so can you shut it and stop fucking around with me?”

 

A click and it all registers in his head. Jeon Wonwoo is going to be his roommate! But what about Mingyu? What relationship do they even have?

 

            “Hyung, just . . . I’m sorry.” Wonwoo sounds defeated and Junhui hears him land on his bed with a thump.

 

            “Sleep it off, Wons, you’ll feel better in the morning.” Soonyoung smiles fondly at the former as Junhui stands up and looks down at the commotion. He catches the werewolf’s eyes and he beckons him to come down.

 

            “Forgive him; he’s going through a lot. Anyway, he won’t be like that in the morning though. You’re safe.” Soonyoung moves to head for the door and calls out to Junhui if he wanted any dinner. “Yeah, sure. I haven’t eaten anything yet, too.” Soonyoung ‘okays’ and leaves the room. For a moment all Junhui did was stare at Jeon Wonwoo’s sleeping form. _I cannot believe this. Maybe the fates have been hearing my prayers?_ Junhui smiles to himself as he walks to the door backwards, the smile only disappearing when he hears Wonwoo call for Mingyu in his sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Stop frowning at your food, it’ll taste bad.”

 

            Junhui snaps out of his miserable cloud of sorrow, realizing how he started staring at a spoonful of mac and cheese hovering in mid-air. “Oh, sorry about that.” A sigh is released by the alpha and he shrugs, “You know if you heard what Wonwoo was saying, you’d understand that he was just upset, he didn’t mean anything of what he said. You’re actually one of the nicest people I’ve come to know.”

 

Junhui muses a smile and replies with a sincere thank you. “But no, it’s now about that, really.”

 

            “Hyung, Junhui likes Wonwoo.”

 

Soonyoung suddenly spits water unto his own plate of mac and cheese as Mingyu enters the kitchen. Junhui feels his back stiffen as a hand slowly grazes down his spine and back up to ruffle his hair.

 

            “Mingyu w-w-what are you s-saying?” he stutter as he jabs the tall demon on the side. Meanwhile Soonyoung stares mournfully at his soaked dinner. “Okay, now that my food is ruined, you guys need to spill.” Slowly, as if a ligament was slowly breaking from Junhui body, he sagged to the seat and looked pleadingly at a smirking Mingyu. He mouths an “I’m sorry” and proceeds to retell the tale of Minghao’s party. All the while Junhui kept his head down and complaints at bay, only after the story did he lift hi head up. And as he did, Soonyoung was staring at him.

 

            “Out of sheer curiosity,” he starts, “What were you going to do with Wonwoo if you _did succeed_ in making him sleep?”

 

            “Uhm . . . what did you think?”

 

Soonyoung’s eyes grew comically larger along with his smile, “Wow, Junhui, man, I _did not expect that from you!”_ Mingyu laughs along with the werewolf, leaving Junhui confused about what he said.

 

            “What’s so funny?”

 

            “ _You_ , my friend. I am going to support this ship as far as it goes!” Soonyoung winks at him, which just looked like he had an insect accidentally fly into his eyes. “Wonwoo is actually more knowledgeable about that kinda stuff, since he reads so much books.”

 

            “About _what_ stuff?”

 

Mingyu tries to hold his laughter as he chews on some of Junhui’s mac and cheese, and Soonyoung continues to shake his head, imagining something probably bordering on inappropriate. Only then did Junhui realize what the older meant.

 

            “Oh my god, hyung, no! That is _not_ what I meant!”

 

Mingyu then laughs out loudly, spewing some cheese unto the table and some probably unto Junhui’s hair. “What? Then what did you mean by that besides sex?” Junhui reddens at the mention of the word and holds his hands to his face,

 

            “I was going to take him home after I did that! I just wasn’t happy with him being too close to someone else . . .”

 

Soonyoung cranes his head, “What was that? I didn’t quite catch that last part.” Junhui shakes his head and stands up, clearing his empty plate, which was mostly eaten by the tree in the room. “Hyung, lets drop it for tonight, Junhui’s just probably too shy now to talk about his crush.” Mingyu laughs and earns a slap on the shoulder from a blushing Junhui. “Stop it! He might hear you!” Soonyoung gets up to clear his plate too, “No worries, he’s human and he’s on the third floor, sleeping. He won’t hear you.”

            “Who won’t hear what?” Both three boys halt in their chatter as a disheveled, sleepy Wonwoo waddles to the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice and drinking from it directly. Junhui feels himself shrink smaller as the other boy sits down. “Oh, Wonwoo, are you hungry?” Mingyu asks. He squints at the demon and turns to Soonyoung, ignoring his question.. “Hyung, what’s for dinner?” Soonyoung gestures to a pot sitting on the stove. “There’s mac and cheese there, let me get you a bowl of it. Hold up.” Mingyu tries to talk to Wonwoo again but still gets the silent treatment. Soonyoung finishes serving Wonwoo his mac and cheese and the human digs in eagerly.

 

            “Okay, where did you buy this? It tastes great,” he says after a mouthful. Soonyoung beams, as if he was the one who cooked it. “Oh, we didn’t buy that. This guy made it,” he says, pointing to Junhui. Not knowing what to do, he just nods in agreement, “So, you’re the new roommate, huh? I can guess good character from the way they make food, so maybe you can stay.” Wonwoo shovels another mouthful into his mouth as Soonyoung flicks him on the forehead. “And you’re not the one who decides who stays and who doesn’t! Be grateful, you emo-wannabe.” Wonwoo slaps the olders hands away and continues on to eat, murmuring ‘I’m not emo’ after a bite of macaroni.

 

            “Why aren’t you talking to me?” Mingyu sighs as he leans on the wall of the kitchen. Soonyoung has left the room and Junhui has no idea what to do, so he just watches as the two converse. “Why do I need to?” the other said without looking up. Wonwoo releases a frustrated sigh and rubs his face. “Stop it, Wons. I get why you’re upset but please think about it.” Wonwoo starts eating his food faster, eager to get out of the room. “I just don’t get why you’d do that. I mean—I’ve been here for you for what? Three years and yet you still don’t acknowledge nor reciprocate any of my feelings! I know it doesn’t work that way, but please be aware that I like you!” Junhui felt his heart constrict, and so he began to excuse himself. “Stay here, Jun. I want you to hear this. Tell which one of us is wrong.”

 

            “Don’t drag him into our mess, Mingyu.”

 

Junhui shakes his head at Mingyu but he looks at Junhui, making the former stay in place. “Look, I apologized so many times for hurting your feelings, Gyu. And you told me you’d try moving on, so why the hell can’t I be with other people? I told you you were like my brother, my best friend! So please let’s stop this!” Wonwoo slams his spoon unto the plate and stands up. “You know what? Maybe if I hadn’t summoned you then, maybe I wouldn’t be so miserable right now.” Mingyu sets his jaw, and stares hard at Wonwoo. “Yeah? Then maybe you shouldn’t have.” And he disappears. Junhui is left there not knowing what to do with Wonwoo staring hard at the table. “I didn’t mean that.” He whispers. And then he sits back down on the chair and hides his face into his hands. Junhui had no idea how to approach the human, so he just asked from his place instead. “Are you okay?” Wonwoo stops sniffling for a while then raises his head. “Do you drink?”

 

* * *

 

 

            “Wonwoo-ssi, I think that’s enough.”

 

Junhui tries to grab the bottle, actually, the _eighth_ bottle the human has already had. “Junhui,” he slurs, “I told you not to call me like t-that. _(hiccups)_ Just call me Wonwoooo . . . _(hiccups)_ I’m your roommate for fucks sake _(hiccups)._ Junhui shakes his head and reaches for the bottle, standing both of them up from the kitchen table. “Okay, _Wonwoo,_ you need to stop drinking and head to bed soon. I have classes tomorrow and so do you.”

 

Wonwoo starts whining like a baby and grabs hold of Junhui’s arms. “Ya, do you think I’m ugly?” Junhui gets surprised by the question and was about to answer something along the lines of _I think you’re an angel whose wings are caught by the demon_  but settles for the casual “You look good, not ugly.” Wonwoo smiles at him, and Junhui felt his heart jump at the sight. “Then why doesn’t Mingyu like me?” The vampire tries to stand them up again but Wonwoo was being difficult. “I don’t know, I think both of you need to talk it out without biting each other off all the time.” He hauls the drunken Wonwoo unto his feet and helps him up the stairs. “Yeah . . . I know. I should apologize, shouldn’t I?” he says. “I should move one and get over him.” At that moment, Wonwoo started his own soliloquy, forgetting Junhui guiding him up the stairs. They soon make it to their room and Junhui lays him down on his bed. “Junhui . . . (Wonwoo was so drunk, he pronounced his name as ‘joonhuwei’ and not ‘Junhui’) take my clothes off for me, I’m too tired to do it.”

 

            “Seriously? Can’t you do it on your own?” Junhui replies, a smile creeping up his face. “Ya, if I could then I wouldn’t be asking you to do it.” Wonwoo points to his shirt and makes a flinging motion with his hands, eyes closed, “Hurry up Jun-ya, it’s hot.” Junhui rolls his eyes at the drunken behavior of the human and steadies his knees on the edge of the bed, “Stop moving, how am I gonna take off your clothes if you keep turning—yah! I said sto—“ Junhui is suddenly locked in a tight embrace, with Wonwoo's long hands wrapping around his back and his head snaking it’s way into the crook of his neck.

 

            “Y-yah, Wonwoo stop it. What are y—“

 

            “Shhh . . . stay like this . . . for a while.”

 

Junhui did not want to be obvious that he was enjoying it too much, so he only relaxes his body fractionally. He feels wet and hot tears fall to his neck and he pats Wonwoo’s head and tells him its alright. The older cries silently, gripping the back of Junhui's shirt tightly, pulling him closer to him until they both lay on the bed. Wonwoo continues to cry as Junhui tries to lull him, to comfort him.

 

            “Don’t go yet . . . I don’t think I’ll make it through the night without falling apart.”

 

The two stay like that for a while, an hour, until both were left wondering who was holding whom and who was going to let go first. After probably too long, their muscles must have felt the pain from staying in position for too long, and so both simultaneously withdrew their arms around each other, both sitting up on the bed. It was Wonwoo who broke the silence first, resting a hand on Junhui's head, ruffling the vampires chestnut hair. “Thank you, Jun. For staying with me tonight. I really appreciate it.” Junhui hints a smile and removes the hand from his head, standing up from the bed and stretching, “It’s okay, it’d be harder on my consciousness if I’d let you drink alone and come home drunk like that. Who knows what could have happened. Get some rest, I’ll be heading in first.” Wonwoo thanks Junhui again, a smile on his lips as he tucks himself in, turning his back on the vampire. Junhui makes his way up the stairs; feeling conflicted between the feeling of happiness and sadness. Cold and warm at the same time. He forgot that he still hadn’t fixed his stuff, so he just takes off his shirt and gets under the covers, repeating a mantra in his head: “I need to make Wonwoo fall for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! as always, kudos and comments are always much appreciated! hit me up in the comments below about what you though about it, and you can also find me on twitter! it's @sebongsass :)


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first shit hits, what does jun do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all im so sorry for this ridiculously late chapter, life hasn't been great but at least i finally got this out of my head! hope u continue to read and comment and kudos on my stories ily

Ugh, why does my head feel like it’s on fire? The normally closed curtains of his room are somehow now open, and the clothes strewn around the floor yesterday are now neatly piled on the small table near his drawers. He sits up, yawns and stretches. 

“How?” he asks no one in particular. 

A pounding pain starts as he holds his head in his hands, standing up from the bed and entering the bathroom without checking if anyone was inside. As he lifts his head up, a view of a naked Junhui presents itself in front of him. His back was to him, thankfully, and he seemed to be thinking hard, head propped on the wall, the water jetting on his back, which was turning red because of the scalding hot water continuously hitting him. Aside for that, Wonwoo starts to notice how broad Junhui's shoulders were, how strong and muscled his back was. Luckily enough the window blurred the rest of his body from the waist down and he was spared the embarrassment of explaining himself if ever he was caught staring at Junhui's beautiful body. Beautiful? Junhui? Wonwoo shakes his head and runs the sink, ignoring Junhui. 

“Wonwoo? Is that you?” Junhui asks from the shower,   
“Yeah, its me.” Junhui replies an ‘okay’ and steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist while toweling his hair dry.   
“Did the open windows wake you up? I’m sorry if it did, it was so dark in the room I couldn’t see much.”   
Wonwoo shakes his head, grimacing. “No, no, that’s okay. My head just hurts a bit. Probably drank too much last night.”   
Junhui nods, “I tried to stop you, but strangely enough you’re actually quite demanding when drunk.”   
Wonwoo gives a genuine laugh, and hits Junhui playfully on the shoulder,   
“Ya, I was drunk! I’m not me when I’m drunk.”   
Something inside Junhui withers at that, Really? He wanted to ask, but felt like he shouldn’t. Thankfully, Wonwoo did not notice the change in his mood as he leaves the bathroom, excusing himself to put on his clothes. He climbs up his bedroom and takes his uniform out, laying it on the bed. The phone on his side table chirps as he receives a text message.

fr: cheol-hyung 7:28am

Jun, Hoonie’s okay. Jisoo says he just needs some rest for now.He also says you can visit him, I’ll let you know when he wakes up.

He sighs, throwing it on the bed, preparing to put on his clothes and get ready for school. He still feels responsible about Jihoon's situation. If only he didn’t . . . 

After fixing up his stuff (his spell book, a bottle of blood, a pen and his phone), he skips down the stairs and nearly bumps into Wonwoo, causing him to stumble back. Landing on his butt with a thud, Wonwoo laughs but apologizes after seeing that Junhui did not look the slightest bit amused. Reaching out a hand, he only then notices Junhui's uniform, "You go to Pledis Academy?" he asks, surprise evident in his voice. 

"Yeah, why do seem so surprised?" Wonwoo shakes his head, unbelievable, he thought. "I had no idea you weren't human! Why don't you feel like you’re one of them?" Junhui cracks a smile, "I've been living my whole life to be as human as possible, since that's what Jihoon-hyung wants. Maybe that’s why?" Suddenly Wonwoo's hand is touching Junhui's neck, and for a moment his body freezes, "You're so cold," he comments, rubbing his hand up and down Junhui's neck. So are you, he wanted to retort. Wonwoo's eyes light up in recognition as he proudly points out that he was a vampire, Junhui sarcastically congratulates him as he picks up his bag and starts walking towards the door. "You're not gonna bite my neck and drink my blood when you're hungry, are you?" Wonwoo asks jokingly. "What? No way am I gonna drink a drunkard's blood!" he replies as he walks out the door, wishing the warmth would go away where Wonwoo touched him, and that his joke was an invitation instead of just a joke. Sullenly picking his way down the stairs, he hears Soonyoung talking to someone in the kitchen, probably Chan, discussing how they were going to perform if they were one member short.

"It's not my fault Taehyung-hyung isn't here, and he specifically told me not to go to Jin-hyung's house or else I'll lose my powers."   
Grabbing a pack of orange juice, Junhui hears Soonyoung heave a sigh as the older drops his head on the table in defeat, murmuring about cloning himself or something. Curiosity finally gets the better of him and he asks what was wrong. 

"We're one dancer short," Chan replies, shoveling a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "Taehyung is unavailable and we need four to perform for us to qualify."   
Soonyoung moans from the table, whimpering like a child who dropped his candy. Sipping on the straw, Junhui takes a seat and helps himself to the bread rolls laid out on the table.   
"Who's the other one?" he asks while he takes a bite of the roll, these are surprisingly good, it reminds him of the bread rolls Seungcheol used to make back at the castle. 

"Minghao. Even though he's mostly drunk when we practice, he's actually a pretty good dancer."   
Junhui almost choked on his roll as he immediately goes for a glass of water Chan gets for him. "Minghao dances?" Soonyoung answers with a nod and smiles, "I know right? When you look at him, he'll just look like a weed dealer who drinks 24/7, but he owns the floor when he dances." Chan seconds the motion by nodding profusely, his eyelashes sprinkling glitter that disappear after it falls. "Minghao-hyung taught me how to use magic to improve my foot work," the young fae says, admiration and awe painted on his face. "Junhui!" Soonyoung suddenly exclaims, causing the piece of bread to fall from his grip, sigh, farewell my sweet friend. "What?" he replies to the older, grabbing another roll off the table. "Can you fill in the spot for us? Come on please!" Soonyoung begs as Junhui starts to get up, shaking his head in disapproval. "No way hyung, I don't dance," he says. He holds the roll between his lips, carrying his bag on his shoulders, heading for the door. The other two follow suit, since they all go to the same school anyway. Gladly enough, Soonyoung drops the dance situation as Junhui remembers Mingyu. "Hasn't he come home yet?" Soonyoung shakes his head and looks at the distance. "Nope, but he is capable of caring for himself, so it's okay." When they were near the campus, Chan bids goodbye as Samuel suddenly grabs his hand, pulling him away to god knows where, leaving him and Soonyoung to walk the short distance to the academy.   
"Junhui, I'm sorry to do this, but I really do have no choice," Soonyoung shakes his head and lets out a sigh, Junhui waiting for what he was about to say. "Wen Junhui, if you don't join our group, I'll tell Wonwoo about the crush you are harboring for him."

……..

"Ah," Minghao comments, sipping on his diet coke, which surprised Junhui because normally it would be a can of beer. Junhui lays his head on the studio's floor as Soonyoung sets up the sound system. "Soonyoung-hyung can be quiet convincing," Chan comments, walking in with four bottles of water. Because of Soonyoung's threat negotiation, he ended up joining the group, and was about to learn the choreography that was originally Taehyung's. "Hao, I'm actually surprised you're sober tonight. What's up?" Minghao punches the werewolf on the arm playfully as he begins to warm up. Mid-bending, he points to Junhui who was currently doing a sit-and-reach, "Jun," the fae states, "He's the reason I'm sober tonight," the fae finishes, giving Junhui a wink, making the latter have unwanted shivers run down his spine. "Hao, shut it," was all he could reply without being too spiteful. Meanwhile, Soonyoung had his eyebrows knit together, thinking hard, "Why Jun?" Junhui rolls his eyes and casts the fae a warning look. Minghao sticks his tongue out, not threatened by the vampires gaze and looks towards Soonyoung.   
"Minghao, I swear—"   
"Junhui was a UDB champion. He was voted MVD last year."   
Both Soonyoung and Chan pause their stretching as they stare at Junhui, who was now slowly standing up from his seated position. Soonyoung was the first to react, hitting the younger behind his head. "Dumbass! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" Junhui gives Minghao a withering look, although it did not seem to work, and apologized to Soonyoung for not saying anything about his past dancing career. "It's just that I didn't want to draw too much unnecessary attention to myself again, okay? And I wore a mask during those years, no one knows who I really am, so please don't let others know about this." Chan nods, but then exclaims an "I CANT BELIEVE I'M GOING TO DANCE WITH A LEGEND!" before Soonyoung could clamp his mouth shut. Minghao walks towards the group, earning a punch on the shoulder, albeit a joking one, and shushes the two from their bickering. 

"Let me explain this since it looks like Junnie here is tired of doing it himself. He's a demi-night, or more precisely the demi-night." 

The room's atmosphere suddenly turns serious as Soonyoung asks Chan to cast a sound barrier around them. "That's why Seungcheol told me to keep an eye out on you. That bastard even reminded me that my life was at stake if you get the slightest bit of injury," Seriousness didn't fit the werewolf's face, so Junhui tried to lighten up the mood, "Stop it, you guys are making it a big deal," Minghao chirps in, a steely smile gracing his soft features, "I remember the last time you said that, you're head was about to be chopped and sold off to a flea market." Junhui shivers at the mere mention of the event, casting his eyes downwards as he recalls Seungcheol and Minghao sustaining injuries while trying to save him. It dawned on him that it only happened about three months ago, which was terribly still recent. 

"Chan and I can cast a clairvoyant spell on you, you know."   
Chan nods in agreement as Junhui's face contorts in horror.   
"No way! I don't like being watched, especially by you," he squints, pointing an accusatory finger at Minghao. The latter raises his hands up in mock innocence, laughing as the vampire continues to glare at him. "Why, what happened?" Soonyoung asks, genuinely curious. Junhui sucks in a breathe and felt bugs crawling all over his body. 

"The last time a certain person cast a clairvoyance spell on me, that certain someone spent his sweet time watching me sleep and take showers." Chan's already pink cheeks flushed darker, if it was even possible, while Soonyoung was trying to stifle his laughter. Junhui casts a dirty look at Minghao, who only shrugs, "I had the hots for you then, but I swear they're all gone now." Soonyoung starts up the music as he laughs, officially starting the practice half an hour after it was supposed to.

……….

Wonwoo slung his bag on his shoulder as he leaves his class after a boring lesson about magical equations. Even though he was not a supernatural, they had to learn these in order to avoid anything dangerous concerning them and at most be aware about their existence. Pledis Academy was a home for both mortals and immortals, who actually have a better relationship than you'd think, especially now that he lives with a werewolf, a demon, a fae, a nephilim and a vampire. Speaking of, his demon hasn't returned yet, although calling Mingyu his demon would probably just annoy the other. Wonwoo thinks back to the time when he summoned Mingyu. It was past midnight during summer break, Wonwoo felt that he could die of boredom at any moment, so he opened his textbook entitled 'Demons and How They Work', opened it on the Summoning topic, performed all necessary preparations and when he was set to summon the demon, he began the ritual. At first, nothing happened, then the smell of smoke filled the room. And what appeared before him was the most beautiful demon he had ever seen. In contrast to the paintings of the devil the school had, Mingyu was somehow more human-like. He wore a pitch-black suit and his skin was the prettiest shade of tan he had ever seen. 

"What's your wish?" 

If you actually summoned a demon, and it asked you what your wish was, you’d probably answer immediately, but as for Wonwoo, when he heard Mingyu make a sound, he immediately threw the nearest thing he could grab, and what was worse, it was Soonyoung’s collection of SHINee albums. Now there was something much more terrifying than the demon, and it was named Kwon Soonyoung. 

“Holy shit,” the plastic casing of the cd had been cracked, and the disc itself was scratched. Wonwoo, down on his knees, gives an inhuman like howl of pain as he hugs the broken album to his chest. “Okay, since you asked what my wish was, then can you give me all the SHINee albums, that are signed by each member?” This surprises the demon, eyebrows quirking up, “You’re willing to sell your soul to me just to replace all these?” he says, gesturing quite detestably to the broken albums. 

“Ya, he’ll kill me if he finds out I broke his beloved albums!” Mingyu could not believe what he was hearing, so he paced the expanse of the room. “Getting killed and selling your soul would be the same, though. Okay, okay, I’ll grant your wish.” With a whip of his hands, he produces a pen and a notepad, scribbles something on and gives it a kiss. The paper disappears and turns into grey smoke, and suddenly out of nowhere a pile of SHINee albums appear beside Wonwoo, stacked neatly on the polished floor. Picking up the one placed on top, he smoothes his hand over the glossy case. “Just like that! And I actually sold my soul, for a pile of albums. What a good friend I am.” Wonwoo slowly melts to the floor, emotionally exhausted, and depressed about his lost soul. This was the first time he ever thought of it, and the cheesy idea of ever finding a soul mate without your own soul was possible. “Say, demon-ssi,” he started, “If I lost my soul to you, will I still find my soul mate?” The demon smirks and shakes his head, “I dunno, probably not? You’re the first to ask me that.” The demon doesn’t budge from his standing position, while the human stared at him in wonder. From his point of view, he looked much taller, leaner and more ethereal. How can something spawned from the evil of men look so beautiful? “So,” Wonwoo says, still glued to the floor, “How does this work again?”

It felt so long ago, Wonwoo thought, as he passes the gates of the campus and finds his way bumping shoulder’s with one of the other class’ president. The cheeky guy didn’t even stop to apologize, but immediately ran towards one of the practice rooms the Performing Arts club owns. What’s got his panties in a rush? He shrugs it off and continues walking, wishing that somehow, Mingyu would be back home so they could properly talk.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! as always, kudos and comments are always much appreciated! hit me up in the comments below about what you though about it, and you can also find me on twitter! it's @inxufficient (≧∇≦)/


End file.
